Surat Dari KK
by Manusia
Summary: Kurapika menerima surat dari K.K. Siapa itu K.K.? Kaukah itu, saudara-saudara sekalian? Di dalam surat itu, terdapat... kecoa? Kalau kecoa, kenapa Kurapika tersipu? [warning: gaje, OOC, AU pastinya, BL, bahasanya aneh, dan sahabat-sahabatnya]


_langsung ke cerita_

* * *

Kedua mata birunya membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis agak rapi di dalam secarik kertas. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang kurang begitu tampan. Bukan berarti jelek, melainkan karena dia terlihat cantik daripada tampan.

_Kakak Kurapika,_

_Aku sudah lama suka sama kakak. Kakak itu orangnya misterius, kelihatan cerdas, dan... menarik hati. Apalagi senyum kakak. Wuih, serasa terbang menuju langit ke-7, Kak. Kecuali sifat kakak yang suka sendirian. Bikin nyebelin. Hehehehe... bercanda, Kakak!_

_Oya, Kak. Aku juga sudah lama ingin menulis ini. Tidak segitu lamanya juga, sih. Palingan saat pertama kalinya kedua mata kita saling berpandangan. Satu tahun lalu berarti. Tapi aku takut. Takut kakak malah membenciku. Soalnya... aku cinta kakak._

_Kakak Kurapika yang baik hati, sejujurnya sulit untuk mencintai kakak apalagi menyatakan perasaan ini. Perbedaan di antara kita mungkin jauh, tapi kuharap surat ini bisa menyatukan hati kita._

_Aku sayang kakak._

_Salam cinta di hati, jauh di mata,_

_K.K._

"Fans baru lagi, Kakak? Dari siapa coba?"

Kurapika menoleh pada teman sebelahnya.

"Killua, diam saja kau. Entahlah, hanya K.K."

Jujur saja, tadinya Kurapika ingin membuang surat ini. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Killua, terbuang sudah surat ini.

"Killua, emangnya senyumanku serasa terbang menuju langit ketujuh?" Killua mengangguk.

OwO

_Kakak Kurapika,_

_Sejujurnya, aku masih belum berani mengatakan identitas diriku. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat kakak semakin penasaran sampai kayak cacing kepanasan. Serem. Aku tahu setelah ini pasti kakak akan membenciku dan aku sudah siap untuk itu._

_Namaku Kuroro Lucifer. Aneh memang kalau kupanggil 'kakak' secara aku senior kakak. Kakak pasti menganggapku tidak normal. Kakak pasti tahu itu._

_Kaget? Jujur saja, Kak, aku memang bukan penyuka cewek. Malah aneh banget kalau orang-orang ngira aku suka bermain cewe cuman karena suka ngumpul sama cewek-cewek. Ya, nggak?_

_Kakak juga mengira seperti itu? Apa kakak masih kaget? Aku serius lho, Kak! Aku cinta kamu._

_Kuharap kakak menerima cintaku._

_Salam manisnya cinta,_

_K.K._

Pagi-pagi tadi, Kurapika menemukan surat ini lagi di kolong mejanya. Dari dia pula. Syukurlah Kurapika datang pagi-pagi kalau tidak, sudah pasti diejek habis-habisan sama Killua dan dia pasti memaksa untuk membacanya juga. Setelah menemukan surat ini, Kurapika tidak langsung membacanya, melainkan menyimpan surat itu di selipan buku pelajaran sosiologi.

"Kuroro... Lucifer?"

Di kamar tidurnya, Kurapika telah usai membaca surat dari Kuroro. Lalu, timbul pertanyaan, "Kenapa disingkat K.K.?"

Kedua mata birunya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya masih mencari jawaban pasti.

"Kuroro... Kurapika?" Pipinya merona saat mengira jawabannya seperti itu.

OwO

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Hampir saja dia melangkahkan kakinya kalau dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di kelasnya.

Orang itu berada di dekat meja Kurapika. Terlihat dari sudut matanya, orang itu sedang menaruh sesuatu di kolong mejanya. Kurapika yakin.

"Lucifer-senpai?"

Kurapika melangkah memasuki kelasnya sendiri. Wajahnya begitu pucat, sama seperti Kuroro yang terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Kurapika. Keduanya begitu gelisah.

"Kuruta-san, aku..."

"Senpai, Lucifer-senpai, hanya memikirkan nama senpai, aku tidak bisa tertidur semalaman."

Pagi itu begitu canggung. Kurapika tersapu, eh, tersipu. Kuroro menggaruk kepalanya yang belum dikeramas selama seminggu.

"Eh? Umm... maafkan aku," ucapnya memecahkan kecanggungan.

"Iya, kalau yang senpai maksud itu memanggilku 'kakak'."

"Eh?"

Kuroro tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Kurapika memeluk dirinya. "Senpai, aku mencintamu."

Kuroro tersipu mendengar pengakuan Kurapika, "Aku juga. Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku, Ku—"

"Kurapika saja, Kuroro-senpai. Ya, aku mau."

OwO

Siang itu begitu cerah. Dua orang berteman akrab sedang asik melakukan sesuatu di atap sekolah. Kedua mata birunya membaca surat dengan saksama diikuti dengan mata teman dekatnya.

_Kurapika yang manis,_

_Aku sudah dengan tegas mengatakan dalam surat dahulu kalau aku cinta padamu. Yang ini, aku ingin kita bertemu langsung. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, di kelasmu._

_Maukah kau jadi pacarku?_

_Siapkan jawabanmu esok hari. Tidak apa-apa kalau jawaban kakak 'tidak', yang penting aku cukup puas sudah menulis surat-suratku dengan hati yang tulus._

_Salam banyak dan kelebihan sayang,_

_K.K._

"Jadi, kau akan menemuinya besok?"

Kurapika tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Killua. "Terlambat, aku sudah menemuinya."

"APA? KAPAN?"

**-owari, cuy!-**-

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan, ceritanya menyebalkan, tidak jelas, aneh, dan sebagainya. Terima kasih!

**:D**


End file.
